The Wednesday One Shot
by JaylaHeart
Summary: The Wednesday is my new House Of Anubis tradition! Every Wednesday, This is where you will find a new, awesome one shot! Please read!
1. Intro

The Wednesday One Shot

Hey Guys! I've been getting a lot of House Of Anubis one shot ideas lately, so I'm going to start "The Wednesday one Shot" Every Wednesday, I'm going to post an entirely different one shot! In fact, if you'd like, I can make it season 2 safe for a little while in case you haven't seen all of it yet! If you'd like that, please leave a review letting me know! Also, if you have any requests for one-shots, let me know, and I might just write it! Thank you so much, happy reading!


	2. Hide A Puppy

**A.N. Hope you like! Not my best story ever, but I'm trying to make these season 2 safe for now, though next week's may not be. Enjoy!**

Hide a Puppy

After a wearily long school day for the Anubis, students, they were all looking forward to going back to their house and doing absolutely nothing, but instead, Amber trampled upon a tiny, shivering, little black and white puppy, maybe eight or nine months old. When Nina and Alfie saw him, they knew that they had to take him back to Anubis. His white patches were a dingy gray, he looked weary and exhausted, and above all else, he definitely looked starved, so they picked him up and wrapped him in Nina's jacket, which it was to warm for anyways. The tiptoed the puppy into Nina and Amber's room, and set him in the closet with some water and a few pieces of food until dinner when they could grab some table scraps. Everyone tried to go to their rooms and act as normal as possible, doing homework, which, realistically, wasn't normal at all, but it still made sense, which was close enough.

Since they were having some grilled chicken for supper, Amber left some on her plate, but instead of throwing it away, slipped it into her pocket. When she gave it to the puppy, he gobbled it right up, ready for more that Amber didn't have. She heard the door open, and quickly closed the closet, trying to come up with an excuse the way the being in Sibuna had taught her to do, only to find Mara, Nina, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian, wanting to see the puppy. Amber relaxed as soon as she saw them, and opened the door to reveal the puppy. As soon as Mara saw him, her eyes widened, and she quickly left the room muttering,

"No, no, no!"

Fabian, Alfie, Fabian, and Nina all looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's a goodie two shoes, she doesn't want as to have a dog." Alfie figured.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Fabian went to take a closer look at the pooch.

When he got close enough to pet her, he noted,

"No collar, she must of gotten out without it."

"How are we going to find her owners then?" Patricia wondered.

Nina said, "I'll just take her down to the animal shelter before school tomorrow."

Everyone agreed to that idea, and went on with their night, the puppy happily sleeping next to a pair of Amber's heels.

The next morning, Everyone was at breakfast. Everyone except Mara, who for some reason was avoiding everyone.

"I knew she didn't want us to have a dog, but come on!" Said Alfie.

"I don't know." Said Patricia. "She was a little bit more than miserable last night."

"Weird." Said Nina. She got up a few minutes early so she could sneak the puppy to the animal shelter on her way to school. When she got up to the closet though, Nina found three pairs of Amber's shoes chewed through, plus a mess on the floor. Great.

After a quick run in by a suspicious Victor, Nina made it out the door undetected, puppy under her jacket. When she got to the shelter, she let the puppy down to walk on the floor. The lady, who introduced herself as Marleen, asked Nina a few questions about the little guy.

"Where did you find him?"

"In some bushes on the way home from school. He looked like he'd been lost for days. Could you take him?"

"Probably. Did he have any tags?"

"No. Just him."

Marleen lit up, and said, "I'll be right back." When she came back, she held a small, gray object about the size of a large phone. Nina was intrigued.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a microchip scanner. If he has an owner, his vet may have put a tiny chip in his back. If they did, we can find his owners!"

"That's pretty cool."

"It is. Now lets take a look." Marleen pushed a button and ran the scanner along the puppy's back, after a minute, it started beeping, and a long number appeared on the screen. "Hey! He's got a chip!"

"Cool! What do we do now?" Nina was intrigued for sure now.

"Well, I'll call the microchip company, and they'll give us the number for his owners!" Marleen picked up the phone, and dialed the number, a minute later, she was reading off the number to the company. Marleen started writing something down on some paper. A minute later, she said, "Thank you! Bye."

"Well? Asked Nina impatiently.

"The owners live just a few cities away, the, Jaffrays, I believe it's pronounced."

"What?" Nina jumped.

"Jaffary, why do you know them?"

"I go to the boarding school down the street, Mara Jaffray lives in my house!"

"Has she seen this guy?"

"Yeah, but she acted like she didn't want to see him!"

"Odd. Well, I'll call the owners and get this figured. Would you like to stop by after school to check on him?"

"Sure! Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Talk to that Mara girl, will you?"

"Sure, bye!"

Nina left and hurried to school, she was almost going to be late as is.

It was the beginning of the third period, A.K.A. The first class that Nina had with Mara. As soon as Nina walked in the door, she saw Mara and ran to her desk.

"Mara! I've been looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I took that dog to the animal shelter, he had a microchip. He belongs to your parents!"

"I know."

"You know? How? You didn't act like you knew him!"

"My parents got it last summer, I did NOT want a dog, and we got in a big fight."

"Oh, well he's going home now."

"Great. Can't wait for winter break."

"Mara, he-" Nina got cut off by the bell, and hurried back to her seat before Mrs. Andrews walked in. At least Nina understood now. She would go check on the puppy after school.

A long four hours later, Nina finally heard the bell ring, the school day was over. She went to the animal shelter, and asked about the puppy.

"We sent him home! Thank you for bringing him in, his family was very happy to see him!"

"Great, thanks so much!"

Nina left the shelter, happy she had done something good today, even if Mara didn't appreciate it.


	3. Not Over You

Not Over You

"Good times." I whispered. It was a quiet night, and everyone was half asleep, including Nina on her bed, and me propped up against it. The only response I got was,

"What?" And it was whispered. I responded,

"You and me. The who Fabina thing. We should give it another go." I looked at Nina, but she had drifted to sleep. Great. I just gathered a year's worth of courage, and she didn't even hear me. Harsh. Eventually, I fell asleep too.

The next morning, all of Sibuna was pretty exhausted. We had completed our mission, but only at he cost of being a zombie for a day. I was already at the table, and Nina strolled down the stairs, looking amazing despite the fact that she was exhausted, and I couldn't help but smile. Secretly, I was sort of ticked at her for falling asleep on me last night, but I was trying my best to get over it. Nina hurried up with breakfast, and was done even before me. When Nina was gone, and I was putting his dishes away, Alfie came up to me and said,

"Harsh."

"What?"

"I heard what happened last night. Harsh."

"Yeah, well what do you know?" I surprised _myself _by his tone.

"Plenty. Well, do you want to hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"How to get her back, of course!"

"Alfie, thanks, but I-"

"Sing a song!"

"What?"

"You know, serenade her!" Alfie said in his silly Spanish voice.

"Yeah. Sure Alfie. That only works in movies and you know it." I tried to walk away, but Alfie stopped me.

"So what song are you going to sing?"

"Alfie! I-" But I got cut off by Victor shouting,

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE ON YOUR WAY TO SCHOOL!"

"Yes, sorry sir." I muttered as I ran off to the door. Alfie mostly gave up, but I thought on that all day, partly because classes were boring, but anyways, I was starting to think that it was a good idea. Nothing like a big stunt to make the girl fall for you. It was worth a shot, right? Now I just needed a song.

At lunch, Jerome caught up with me.

"Hey, so are you going to do it?"

"What?" Not him too.

"Sing to Nina!"

"How did you find out?"

"Alfie told me. So are you going to do it?"

"I was thinking about it, until you guys started pestering me again."

"Okay, so what song are you doing?"

"What? But I-"

"Just pick a song if you want Nina back!"

"I don't know any of her American music! Why would I?"

"Just look it up! The internet is giant!"

"Fine!" I caved in, and got up from lunch. I was about to make a total fool of myself.

_American top 40 songs_, I typed in on my computer. Up came a website with a list of the songs, and I clicked on it. I scrolled through the songs. I didn't know any of them, and none of them made sense anyways. Until I saw one.

_Not Over You-Gavin Degraw._

Well, I don't know about you, but that made a lot of sense to me. I clicked on it, listened to the song, and immediately looked up the sheet music for it. That was the song I was going to sing to Nina.

Three days later, I had practiced my guitar so much, my arms were sore, and I had sang so much that I knew the lyrics by heart. It was a quiet evening, and everyone was sitting in the living room. Jerome and Alfie appeared in white outfits behind me, and I stood right in front of Nina. I felt pretty stupid, mostly because of Jerome and Alfie, but I looked into Nina's eyes, and I wasn't nervous anymore. This was Nina, the girl I loved, and I would do what ever it took to get her back. She put her book aside, and looked up with that look of curiosity that I loved. There was nothing to do but start. I couldn't believe myself, but I did.

_Dreams, __That's where I have to go __To see your beautiful __Face anymore I stare at a picture of you __And listen to the radio  
><em>_Hope, hope there's a conversation __We both admit we had it good __But until then its alienation I know that much is understood, __And I realize..  
><em>_If you ask me how I'm doing __I would say I'm doing just fine  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind __But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two __And finally I'm forced to face the truth __No matter what I say I'm..  
><em>_Not over you, __Not over you  
><em>_Damn, damn girl you do it well, and I thought you were innocent __Took this heart and put it through hell, but still your magnificent __I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me __I turn around and I'm back in the game, even better than the old me __But I'm not even close without you  
><em>_If you ask me how I'm doing __I would say I'm doing just fine  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind __But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two __And finally I'm forced to face the truth __No matter what I say I'm..  
><em>_Not over you  
><em>_And if I had the chance to re-new __You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do __I could get back, on the right track __But only if you'd be convinced __So until then..  
><em>_If you ask me how I'm doing __I would say I'm doing just fine  
><em>_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind __But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two __And finally I'm forced to face the truth __No matter what I say I'm..  
><em>_Not over you __Not over you __Not over you __Not over you_

By the end of the song, everyone but Nina had left, and I was sweaty and shaky, and Nina was grinning, but she looked like she had something to say. I strummed the last cord, and said,

"Well?" With my famous flirty grin.

"That was gorgeous Fabian, but if you wanted me back, why didn't you just say so?"

"I did, but you fell asleep. Remember, that night when we camped out?"

"Oh... yeah. I'm so sorry." She clearly felt pretty sorry.

"So, Nina Martin." I said with a smile. "Will you take me back?"

Nina looked hesitant. "Should we? I mean, we already broke up once, and you never know what's down our path as Sibuna."

"Well, I'll take it for as long as I can get. And as for Sibuna, I'm happy to walk with you on that path. I never wanted to break up in the first place, you know."

"Then why did you-"

"I was stupid, okay? On another note, I've used up all of my confidence for the day, please take me back before I faint!"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

We smiled, laughed, and I said,

"We gotta quit doing that."

I hardly got to finish before I found Nina's lips on mine. I had my girl back, once and for all.


	4. No More Kisses?

**A.N. It's true. If you haven't heard, Nathalia Ramos (Nina) confirmed via Twitter that she is leaving House Of Anubis if they get a season 3! This story is about Nina leaving and Fabina being torn apart. It's long, but trust me, it's worth the reading!**

No More Kisses?

"_I got you something."_

"_You didn't have to!"_

"_Well I did. What, do you not want to see it?"_

"_No! Show me."_

_I reached in my backpack and pulled out a golden locket, with a picture of us inside. _

"_Fabian! Thank you so much! I'm always going to wear it!"_

"_Always?"_

"_As long as we're together, which will be always." And we kissed. Always. It sound nice._

The phone rang, and everyone was working on homework. Trudy ran to get the phone, and after a few muttered "Uh huhs," She shouted "Nina! It's for you!"

Nina came running. "What's wrong?"

Trudy handed her the phone and said, "Just listen." Well that seriously had Nina concerned.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Nina Martin?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is St. Thomas hospital, and I'm calling about your Grandma."

Nina jumped. Anything but her Gran. She was free of the curse, so this was real. She stammered,

"M-y-y, Gr-an?"

"Yes, she seems to have taken a turn for the worse again."

Nina knew that this was for real. This was new. And bad.

"What happened to her?"

"She's just gotten very sick, like many elder people do just before their time."

"No! She can't- why?"

"We're not sure yet, we're doing tests this afternoon, and for now we're doing everything we can, but we would like you to come and visit her for a while. Do you think you could get out of school?"

"Yeah, a lot of people at my school know her, so I should be able to."

"Great. We'll be in touch." And the line went dead. Nina put the phone down and ran upstairs. This wasn't allowed to happen. They thought it was a relapse, and Nina knew better that. She couldn't lose her Gran, she was pretty much the only family that Nina had, other than her cousins in North Carolina, but they weren't the best people in the world.

After a half an hour in her room, Amber came up, wondering where she was.

"Nina, are you okay?"

"Not really." Nina said with a sob.

"What's wrong?"

"My Gran's sick. For real this time, and it's bad."

"Oh Nina, I'm so sorry." Amber went over to Nina's bed and gave her a giant bear hug. Nina laughed a little, and said,

"I'm going to visit her. Probably tomorrow, if I can get out of school."

"Okay then." Amber grabbed another one of her books and left. Nina got up, looked in Amber's extravagant mirror to make that she looked okay, she did, so she went down to find Trudy.

"Trudy?" Nina stammered. Trudy looked up from her dusting and caught a glimpse of a very upset Nina.

"What is it sweetie?"

"My Gran is sick again. May I go visit her?"

"Absolutely honey! I'll sign you out, and take you to the hospital tomorrow."

"Thanks." Nina said, wiping her cheek, turning around, and walking back to her room. She ran up the stairs, and felt something bounce on her chest. It was the locket. Fabian's locket. It meant more to her than she could say. It meant that they would always be there fore each other. She ran up to her room to finish working on homework.

It was the next morning, Nina had a backpack together, and Trudy was getting ready to take her to the hospital. Nina looked back at Fabian, and both smiled deeply. Nina rubbed her locket, and walked out the door with Trudy.

When they arrived at the all to familiar hospital, Nina rushed to her Gran's side.

"Hello?"

"Gran!"

"Nina?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, you don't remember me?"

"Yeah... of course."

A nurse came in with a clipboard, asking how Nina's Gran was doing.

"She can hardly remember my name. She seems weird."

"She's having memory problems. We're getting ready to test her though.

"Good. How can I help?"

"Just sit next to her her, hold her hand."

"Okay! I can do that."

A half an hour later, Nina's Gran had been poked, prodded, tested, questioned, and just about everything else you can imagine.

"We should be about a half an hour."

"Alright!" Nina said, Trudy nodding in agreement, then saying to Nina,

"I hope she's alright."

"Me too. Me too." Nina said with a sigh, looking at her Gran, half asleep, worn out from all of the commotion.

What felt like an eternity later, a doctor, followed by a few nurses came in, the doctor announcing,

"I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Back at school, Fabian was talking to Eddie before class.

"I'm worried about Nina."He quickly corrected himself. "Nina's... Gran."

"Uh-huh. We'll go with that." Eddie slapped Fabian's back and walked to his desk. Fabian decided that he had to call Nina. He opened his phone, but Mrs. Andrews caught him with his phone. He'd have to call later.

"What does she have?" Nina asked full of confusion, hearing a name of a disease she'd never heard of.

"Dementia. It's a fairly common disease, but life threatening all the same."

"So, is she going to be okay?" Nina said with a shaky voice.

"It's looking that way, but she'll need special care the rest of her life."

"So what do we do?" Nina asked anxiously. Trudy came up next to Nina and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, we want to monitor her for a few days, but if she pulls through-"

A sob came from Nina when the doctor said "If."

"I'm sorry, _when _she pulls through, she needs cared for, as I said. Do you have any other relatives?"

"Not really. No one we turn to, just our cousins in North Dakota."

"Well, they way everything falls, they're going to have to help you figure this out."

That did not excite Nina. The last time she saw her cousins was at a family reunion when she was six, and it was not fun. What she said was,

"Okay, I'll call them in a few minutes."

"Great." The doctor said, then she left the room. Trudy, feeling Nina's pain, gave her a big hug, while a single tear fell down Nina's face. She looked at her Gran, asleep on the bed, and felt like her whole world was messed up.

True to her word, 20 minutes later, Nina stepped out into the hall to call her cousins, and there was no answer. Just as Nina was going to go back into the room though, her phone rang, she thought it was probably her cousins, but instead, a pleasant surprise. It was Fabian. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Nina? Are you okay?"

Nina was taken back, happy it was Fabian, but surprised. She answered anyways.

"Me? For now, I'm fine. My Gran? Not so much."

"What wrong with her!"

"Dementia- or something." Hesitating on the pronunciation.

"Oh. That's to bad!" Somehow, he already knew what it meant, of course.

"Well, I'm here for you. I'll let you spend time with your Gran. That, and I have to get to class."

"Okay." Nina said with a laugh. She hung up the phone and walked back into the room. She would just have to call her cousins later, not that she was too disappointed. But somehow, talking to Fabian did make her feel better. She was so happy that they were back together, he was her puzzle piece.

Later that evening, Trudy and Nina had just returned from the hospital cafeteria from dinner. They were getting close to ready to leave when Nina's phone started ringing. It was her cousins. Nina took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Nina! Haven't heard from you in a darn long time! Why are you calling?" It was her aunt Tasie. She was one of the meanest people Nina knew, which is why she hated talking to her.

"It's about Gran!"

"What's wrong with my wacky Mom this time?" She was in quite the firey mood.

"She is NOT wacky! She's wonderful, and if you took the time to know her, maybe you'd realize it!"

"Great." She said with a groan. "So she's _wonderful_. What's wrong with her?"

"She's got Dementia."

"Why on earth would I know what that is?"

"It's a memory problem. She should pull through, but she'll need special care for the rest of her life."

"And you're coming to me... why?"

"You're the only other adult in our family, so it's up to you."

"Why should I even have to think about it?"

"Aunt Tasie! We need your help!"

"Fine! What do you want me to do?"

"You need to decide, pay for nursing care, or take care of her yourself!"

"Can I talk to one of the flipping doctors?"

"Fine. I'll call you back in a few minutes!" Nina snapped her phone shut and screamed at her phone, catching the attention of a passing nurse. "Sorry, frustrated, that's all." The nurse nodded and kept walking.

Making his rounds, the doctor came in.

"My aunt wants to talk to you about the situation."

"Sure. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah. Here it is." Nina handed him her phone. Looking at her Gran, she started to feel horrible, exhausted, and worn. She reached up and felt her locket. Fabian's locket. For some reason after that, she felt a lot better.

After 20 minuets, the doctor came back in the room, looking slightly frustrated.

"She'd rather pay for nursing care than take care of her."

"Okay then, but I-" Nina was cut off by the doctor finishing his sentence.

"But this also means that she's in charge of what happens to you. Your Gran was paying for your tuition, since your scholarship ran out at the end of last year. Since she can't do that anymore, your aunt is taking you in. You're going to have to move to North Dakota.

Nina felt her heart snap. She couldn't leave. She just couldn't. She couldn't leave Anubis. She couldn't leave Sibuna. She couldn't leave... Fabian. They had something special. They were Fabina. Nina gulped, and felt a few tears stream down her cheek. She stammered,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. You leave your boarding school next week."

Nina ran to Trudy and gave her a big hug. She gave her Gran a kiss on her forehead, grabbed her backpack and left.

It was late when Nina and Trudy arrived back at Anubis, exhausted from a long day, but the first one to come out of their room was Fabian, looking handsome to Nina even in sweatpants. When they saw each other, Trudy made a discreet exit, and Nina and Fabian kissed, and to Nina it was the best feeling in the world. When they came apart, Fabian said,

"Tell me everything! How's your Gran?"

"Not great. Come on up to my room, I want to un-pack my bag."

"Okay!"

After five minutes, Nina had explained what was wrong with her Gran, and she had gotten to the part of the story where she needed to tell Fabian about what was going to happen to her. She found herself become shaky.

"So my aunt decided to put her in nursing care."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"And since my Gran's in charge of me, and she'll be in nursing care, my aunt is in charge of me."

"That's sad. I know you don't really like her."

"That's only the half of it."

Fabian raised one eyebrow, curious for sure.

"She wants me to leave. Here. For good."

Fabian's eyes widened, and became very sad. You could see a small tear in his eye, and you could almost see his heart snap in two.

"L-le-ave?" He said with a shake. "For good?"

"Yeah. It's not fair. I don't want to leave Anubis. I don't want to live with her. And I don't want to leave- you."

And for a moment, Fabian, Nina- Fabina, they sat there and just stared in each other's eyes. They completed each other, they just got to figure that out, and it was going to be gone. After a moment, out of no where, they found their lips together, for the second time that evening. Their love wasn't drama, it was really love, companionship, and it was so deep it didn't even need to be said. They just thought it, and it was enough. Nina reached up and touched her locket, and somehow felt better, less depressed, because she would always have piece of Fabian. No matter where she was. Ever.


	5. The End

**A.N. I don't think this been explored enough, and for me, the answer to so many problems like it is a song fic! Read end authors note. :)**

The End-Last Kiss

**Mick's POV**

How could she? Why would she?

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away_

Why did she go away? And with that jerk Jerome? Why do I even care?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
><em>_That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms <em>

I care because I loved her. I wish I could still feel her arms.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips__  
><em>

Forever. I'll miss her. The athlete, and the mathlete. Apart. For good.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did <em>

I like dancing, but for her I loved it. Where is she now?

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>_

Oh yeah.She's just sitting in that jerk Jerome's arms.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips _

And I'm here, being pushed around, everyone wondering who I'll be with next. Amber? Never again. Joy? Yeah right. I just want her.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are <em>

Where you are. Here at Anubis with your new boyfriend, while I get sent back to Australia.

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mi<em>nd

Changing your mind, meaning kissing some other guy while I'm standing right there?

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><em>

I'm done. I'm moving on. I'm not letting you ruin my life forever.

_Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips  
><em>_  
>Just like our last... <em>

One word. Mara.

**A.N. Hope you liked! These are becoming so popular! I did not do the lyrics, I found them online. Please review!**


	6. Three Years From Now

Three Years From Now

"Okay class," Miss Valentine started. "Today, I've got a special project for you."

It was a week into the school year, our Anubis students were all sophomores, and they were all pretty excited. Miss Valentine was passing out half pieces of paper to the whole class. An obligatory groan rolled across the room, but it was better than jumping into history already. She got back to the front of the room, and started to explain the project.

"Okay, you're sophomores this year, so I have a special project for you. You are to put on that piece of paper where you want to be when you graduate in three years. No one else will read this, so you are free to put whatever you please here. You have 20 minutes."

Miss Valentine sat back down at her desk, and started a timer. The class got to work.

_Name:Patricia Williamson _

_In three years from now, I really don't know where I'll be, but I really hope that I've got good grades, lots of friends, and that I've got a great boyfriend._

_Name: Amber Millington_

_I hope in three years I've found the perfect foundation to balance my skin tone, and that I have a hot BF, or Alfie. Whichever works._

_Name:Fabian Rutter_

_I three years, I hope I still have Nina. I better. I hope we don't have any more... bad things happen to us. I also definitely hope I get into a good college._

_Name: Mara Jeffry _

_I really don't care what life is like three years from now, as long as I'm happy, and I'd like to have a 4.0 if I can._

_Name: Jerome Clark_

_I really hope I still have Mara when I graduate, and forever, that's honestly true. That, and a good college, of course._

_Name:Nina Martin_

_I hope that our group doesn't come across and more huge problems. Three years isn't that long, but I hope I still have Fabian, no matter what._

_Name:Alfie Lewis_

_I really hope I learn how to tell really funny jokes by the time I graduate, and that I graduate from here- and don't get expelled._

_Name: Joy Mercer_

_By the time I'm reading this in three years, I want to have Fabian figured out. It's so confusing! That, and the whole mystery club he's in, I need to understand that too. I'm pretty confused as is._

_Name: Eddie Sweet_

_I don't really know exactly what I want three years from now, but I hope Patricia and I have become a steady couple, I love her so much. I also know I need to get along with my Dad better, and figure out the osirion thing too. I just really want to be happy and have my life figured out._

The timer went off, and Miss Valentine told everyone to bring their papers to the front of the room. Upon them getting up there, she asked,

"So, did you all really write what you know you want?"

There was no response, just everyone quickly dropping their papers, and running back to their seats, trying to slouch out of their seats. So maybe not everything was said, but some things, and you know what they are, were true.


	7. Amusement Park Day

"Tickets?"

"Check."

"Backpack?"

"Check!"

"Signed out?"

"Check!"

"Map?"

"In my backpack! Is that everything?"

"Well, one last thing." Eddie shot a flirty grin at Patricia.

"What?"

"Make a guess." They leaned in and kissed each other, standing in the front hallway of Anubis. Mara came down the stairs, followed by Nina, to get breakfast.

"Have fun!" She said.

"Where are you going?" Nina asked.

"Up to that amusement park about an hour from here."

"Cool! Have fun!"

A moment later, their taxi arrived, and Patricia and Eddie were off for a fun Saturday together.

It was 11:00, and Patricia and Eddie arrived at the amusement park, already seen people being dropped from dizzying heights. Patricia decided to be a little extra sweet as they walked up the long sidewalk.

"Eddie?"

"What?"

She put her arm around him, and said, "Are we going to ride the Menace?" The Menace was the biggest, craziest coaster in the park. Big, black, and lots of upside down.

"Do you want to?"

"On one condition." She said, with a big, flirty smile.

"And what's that?"

"That you'll sit next to me and hold my hand?"

"I think I can do that." He flashed one of his famous grins at Patricia, and grasped her hand tight once they got through the ticket gate. This is what Patricia had always wanted in a boyfriend, just someone to be there for her. Maybe that's why she'd always found herself a little cold, and why she loved Sibuna. And Eddie. And she loved that maybe Eddie would be a part of Sibuna. In time. Today was her day with Eddie, and she was going to love every minute of it.


	8. You're The Reason Why Contest

**A.N. This is for siriusblackrox123's songfic contest! Thank you to xforeverlovex21 for beta reading! Also, I don't know where I got this from, but I imagine Damon's to be a lot like Java Lava from Rugrats All Grown Up. Enjoy!**

**You're The Reason**

That moment when the bell rings, and you feel your brain turn to ooze inside of your head. You just want to slam your book shut, slam your pencil down, and start running home yelling,

"I'M FREE, I'M FREE!"

Luckily though, Patricia was able to control herself, just shutting her science book, smiling, and standing up. She didn't even want to hear the word **hippocampus **for the rest of the day. Or week, since she was dreaming, but she had homework to do. As she reached the door, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was from Nina, and it said,

_Fabian, Amber, and I r going to Damon's now, wanna come?_

Damon's was a café that had recently opened a few blocks away from Anubis, so everyone had been going there after school most days, and Patricia jumped at a chance to do something other than homework. She wanted to text her back, but this is what she got.

_I;' mme/att yU uy'';';t'erre;';;)/,.0?.,-fgh_

She hated her phone. Nothing but **gibberish **almost every time she tried to text for the last week. Instead, she just called Nina, stuffed her phone in her backpack, and started walking to Damon's.

When Patricia got to the café, she saw Amber sitting a table, Fabian and Nina next to her, in this sort of peaceful, happy way. Patricia sat down, and a moment later, Joy walked in, also apparently invited by Nina. Patricia decided to go get her smoothie so Nina could say hi to Joy for a moment. When she got to the counter, the first thing the perky blonde at the counter said was,

"Hi, would you like to try a **radish **smoothie today?"

_Where do they come up with this stuff? _Patricia wondered. What she said though, was "No, I think I'll just have a medium Strawberry smoothie."

"Okay, then!" The lady at the counter said, a little too cheerfully. Patricia got her smoothie, paid, and went back to the table, where everyone was having a debate as to whether or not **flamingoes **were really pink, but that was her friends for you. One by one, everyone got up to get their snacks. When Fabian went to go get his, he gave Nina a sweet little kiss before getting up, and once he left, she sat there with a happy stare on her face. After a few moments, she said,

"I can't believe we've already been back together for a month. Where does the time go?"

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Patricia said with a teasing grin.

"When's your "anniversary"?" Joy asked.

"Friday."

"You should do something special for him!" Amber said enthusiastically.

"Amber, we're just planning on going to dinner or something, nothing big."

"Please?"

"Not gonna happen Amber."

Just then, Fabian came back over. "What's not going to happen?"

"Nothing." Nina said, a little too quickly, but Fabian decided to roll with it, and they all got to talking. Nina asked Patricia,

"So what was that text I got from you?"

"Oh. That was my phone. I think it's starting to break."

"_Starting _to break? It looked like** Frankenstein** was trying to type for you.

"I know. Sorry. I'll get a new one soon."

"Hurry." Joy said. "One day, you're going to accidently send a text that looks very, very wrong."

"I know." She said, just sipping her smoothie."

A half an hour later, the Anubis kids were out of things to talk about, so they got up, but before they left, they all went to read the billboard. There were always some new fliers or something up there. As they scanned the board, they saw lost pet advertisements, a reminder to sign up for the gym by next week to get a discount, and one bright orange piece of paper, advertising for open mic. night.

**Open Mic. Night!**

**Love to be on stage?**

**Perform **

**Next Friday Night, 7:00!**

**Sign up at the front counter!**

Fabian rushed to the counter, he always had a song that he was obsessing over playing on his guitar; he would probably just play whatever song that was come next Friday. While he went to sign up, they all agreed that they'd have to come to see him, but Nina secretly had a different idea.

The next morning, after breakfast, Nina said that she was going to go to school a few minutes early, and everyone understood, but that's not exactly where she was going. 10 minutes later, she was writing this down on a clipboard at Damon's.

**Name: **Nina Martin** Age:**16** Act: **Singing and dancing

Friday, 6:45. Nina was sitting in a very hidden corner of the café near the backstage entrance. She knew Fabian would probably come in any minute, and she wanted him to think that she wasn't there yet. He was up the act before her, so when he got on stage, she'd have to smile at him quickly, and vanish backstage without him seeing. She had Patricia sitting next to her, and she was texting Fabian. 10 minutes earlier, she had said,

_Are you coming?_

In reply, she got, _Yes, sorry I had to re-string my guitar, I'm on my way now._

This time, Patricia texted, _Where r u?;',.lgj';[ Nino,s here f'lg' haiting on U dlkgj_

"Stupid phone!" She shouted, but it had already sent the text. Joy had been right. If you got past the random letters, it looked like,

_Where are you? Nina's here __hating __on you._

This wasn't good at all.

Fabian's phone vibrated as he was running up the street with his guitar case. He flipped it open to find a text from Patricia. Another gibberish text, but as he tried to decipher it, he figured out what it looked like. It was a typo, right? He couldn't decide. Patricia's phone was wacko, but there was no telling. He ran in the doors, seeing tons of people milling about, but he didn't see Nina. He was definitely worried. He got out his guitar and went to sign in anyways.

The show went on, and the fifth act was Fabian. He sang his song, _Lego House_, much to the audience's pleasure. As he sang,

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

About halfway through the song, Nina snuck backstage, he hadn't even seen her yet, but it made more sense that way, because Nina had seen the text that Patricia sent, and it was better that she got to do her act before she got into a fight. With any luck, this would prevent a fight. Backstage, Amber and Patricia stood next to her in matching white outfits, comforting each other's stage fright. This was going to be fun.

Fabian struck the last chord, and as he went down to his seat, Nina, Amber, and Patricia all confidently walked to their places. When Fabian first looked up at the stage, his eyes popped. The music started, and Nina began singing, Patricia and Amber dancing along with her.

_I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let  
>you down<br>Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to  
>figure it out<br>That it's alright keep it together where ever we  
>go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason,  
>why!<em>

_I don't even care when they say you're a little  
>bit off<br>Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get  
>enough<br>Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we  
>go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you,  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to<em>

_fly,_

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason,  
>why!<em>

_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>Look at what a mess we made<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you,  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to<br>fly,_

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason  
>why<em>

_I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let  
>you down...<em>

As the song went on, Fabian just smiled, jumping along with the music a little. When the song finished, Nina looked down at Fabian with a grin and said into the microphone,

"Happy anniversary." She jumped off of the stage, and into Fabian's arms, where they kissed for one glorious moment. Message received. All was okay. And they got to enjoy a very happy anniversary.

**A.N. I hope you liked! Please review!**


	9. Prankless

Amber walked in the front door of Anubis, happy to be home from school, and as she was about to go to the kitchen to get a snack, she found a pie splattered on her head. Without even thinking about it, she screamed,

"JEROME! ALFIE!"

"Well, we're caught." Alfie said jokingly to Jerome as they came down the stairs, high fiving each other.

"Get this off of me!"

"Picky picky." Jerome said sarcastically, carefully removing the whipped cream filled pan from Amber's head. She shook her head to get the rest of it off and stomped into the kitchen. Alfie and Jerome exchanged glances of pride.

"Nice one buddy." Alfie said, and they went to start resetting the trap in hopes of getting Fabian.

The next afternoon, Jerome barged into his and Alfie's room, with some plastic wrap and duct tape. Excitedly, he said,

"Alfie! I've got an awesome idea for our next prank! I call it Operation Windowsill!

Alfie had been sitting on his bed reading something, but he stuffed it under his bed, stood up, looked at Jerome plainly, and said,

"No thanks. I'm going to go say hi to Amber." And he left the room, leaving Jerome standing puzzled, in the middle of the room.

Trudy called for dinner, and Jerome went downstairs to find Alfie helping carry dinner onto the table. What was up with his best friend? Because if he knew Alfie whatsoever, this was definitely not normal. He was _behaving, _acting as if he had an angel halo dangling over his head. Jerome was just going to have to get the bottom of this.

"Amber?" Are you here?

"Jerome! Come in, I guess. What do you want?"

"I want to talk about Alfie."

"Why?" She said, sounding irritated.

"Have you noticed anything different about him today?"

"He's being sweet today, isn't it romantic?"

"I call it creepy. Why is he acting…. Different?"

Before she got to answer, Amber's phone went off, playing the .

She picked it up, and got into a total conversation with who sounded like an old friend. Jerome decided it was useless, and left the room, slamming the door as he went.

"For this weekend, please do pages 14-20 in your work book-" And, much to the relief of the entire class, the bell rang. About time. Everyone stood up and started gathering their books. Jerome figured that his next best shot was to talk to the weirdo himself.

"Alfie?"

"Yes, Jerome?"

Jerome was really starting to get freaked out now. "Dude! What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"OH COME ON! You're being….." Jerome looked for a word. "POLITE!"

"I know! You like?" He said coolly. Jerome was searching for words, but just said,

"YES! Why?"

Just as he looked like he was going to answer, Amber walked by the doorway, and said hi, so Alfie ran off with her. Jerome was starting to feel helpless.

It was Sunday evening, about 7:00, when Jerome realized that he hadn't done his weekend homework yet. He made a mad dash for his room, searching everywhere for his worksheets, but he couldn't find them. Night on his desk, not in his bedside drawer, not anywhere. Where were they? After another moment of frantic searching, Jerome decided that it had to be a prank. Alfie had taken them, and hidden them under his bed. It happened about once a semester, so Jerome went straight to Alfie's bed from there, and pulled out the box underneath it. There they were, much to Jerome's relief, but as he took them out, he something under it. A purple and yellow magazine, with a picture of some hot celebrity on the cover. In a box on the bottom, were words that caught his attention though. He flipped to the middle and found the title of an article that said,

_How to make your boyfriend or girlfriend like you more_

Jerome scanned down to way three.

_3. Be extremely polite and respectful. They will notice and appreciate all of the kind things you are doing for them._

It all started to make sense to Jerome then. As he was thinking about it, the door opened, and Alfie walked in. They both looked at each other, silently agreeing that this was an awkward moment. Alfie tried to stutter,

"Dude- I just- I didn't mean- I…." He was lost for words.

Jerome stood up, handed Alfie the magazine, and said calmly,

"It's perfectly fine. In fact, I think I'm going to go help with dinner."

_**A.N. Okay, I've got a new summer story idea that I should start working on now if I'm going to do it, and I'm working on Confessions, and I'm running out of ideas for this. If you want me to continue these, I can, but I need support and ideas. Thanks!**_


	10. A Poem For Nina

One day

A blonde haired girl

Stepped into a foreign world

Of red and gray clothes,

But one girl stuck up her nose

At a new friend to be.

But out with the old,

In with the new,

When Joy disappeared,

What were they to do?

Well a mystery unfolded,

And it's just gone from there,

She's even dating the boy with brown hair

Her life isn't simple, but what fun would that be?

She has a lot of fun, it's plain to see.

The girl with blonde hair,

Is more than meets the eye,

We'll miss you Nina, it's time to say goodbye.

**A.N. Written in honor of Nina and Nathalia, we'll miss her on the show so much! I hope you like, I don't normally do poetry. Please R&R!**


End file.
